Project NARUTO
by Ruto Otsutsuki
Summary: What if PENNY wasn't their first time atlas try to make a robot that could have a aura. What if the robot was founded by a unexpected person. Rated M for safety.


**Disclaimer: Ruto doesn't own any aspect of Naruto or RWBY they are own by their respective owners**

 **I would like to introduce to you the second Naruto as a Robot in RWBY the first goes to fairy tail dragon slayer.**

 **Also this is my FIRST STORY! Hope u injoy**

 **~STORY START~**

 **~Vale, Night Time, Undercover Atlas Facility~**

As the undercover Atlas facility went on with their research and sending an other failures to the junkyard.

The failure they were talking about was a robot that was able to use Aura but they failed any other time but they were so close they could almost taste it.

The failure in question was wrapped in a brown coat leaning against the wall next to the other piles of trash or failures waiting to be disposed of.

As a figure walk up to the piles the motion sensor in the failure power up.

" _Systems turning on all systems green reboot in 30 seconds."_ A robotic voice said as the failure raise his head showing blond hair and green eyes with his mouth of a classic robot (like mecha-Naruto's mouth)

" _U-u-unkno-own u-u-user p-pl-lease i-id-ident-entify."_ It ask as it's malfunction voice chip was heard. The figure then walk into the light showing it's a female figure that was wearing the uniform of the disposal team.

The figure has ashen-black hair with some it covering her bright almost glowing amber eyes. As she kneeled in front of it as a wicked smile appear on her face.

"You can called me Queen." She said as she saw the robot process the information.

" _U-u-unkno-own u-u-user n-no-w k-k-kno-w a-as Q-q-qe-ee-n I-is t-t-th-at Cor-rre-ce-tt?"_

"Yes, that is correct now why don't you get up." She ask as the robot stand up as the coat full off showing all of it's robot parts and that it's face was the only part that still had skin with his chest that had a sphere inside of it.

"Ah, what a shame that they didn't cover the rest of your parts in skin but since you couldn't use Aura it's not a surprise that they didn't finish." She said as she started to walk away with the failure following her.

They walk towards a garbage truck as she push a button on the truck reviving that the garbage was fake as it was lifted up to show an empty cargo.

"Get in the back to not raise any suspicion." She said as he obeyed her orders and gotten in the back of the truck.

As the failure stood in the truck while it move. He waited till he was told to come out. Hours pass by the failure stilled waited till he was told to come out. When the truck came a complete stop the it open he saw Queen and three other people standing beside her, two pale skin males and an a light dark skin female.

The one of the males was wearing a black bowler hat with a red band and a small feather covering long orange hair with a long bangs covering his right eye which were dark green as for clothes he was wearing a red-lined white suit and a small gray scarf with black gloves with rounded sleeves, as well as long black pants and black shoes and for reason was wearing eyeliner.

The other male has a young that had silvery-gray eyes and hair, partially slicked back while unkempt at the front and was wearing a gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, that covers his upper body.

The only other female was also young and had dark-red eyes her hair is a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. She was wearing exotic-looking white top and olive undershirt, on the back of which has a strange emblem. This emblem is in the shape of a cut gem. This was intended to be accompanied by white shorts, decorated with what appears to be a gold coin-plated belt, with four gold chains draping around her back from two of the coins and what seems to be a green loincloth with a gold, three-ring armband on her left arm and a string of gold beads near the same wrist and white pants and brown chaps that end at her calves and an overlong belt, twice-wrapped, where she keeps her weapons as well as a single pouch as with two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of high-heeled shoes.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to our new associate." Queen/Cinder introduce their new associate to them.

"What's so special about this walking trash can?" The man with orange hair ask the million dollar question.

"Well for 1) no one knows he exists 2) he has extended knowledge on current events and more 3) he has the cutting-edge technology that Vale has to offer 4) he has a lot of potential. Do I have to say more?" She ask as the robot step out of the truck to show he was slightly taller than the silvery-gray hair boy.

"Um, that's good for now. So what's your name or do you not have one?" He ask as the robot look around the place.

"T-th-ey c-c-call-ed me p-pro-je-cet N.A.R.U.T.O b-bu-t I d-d-didn't g-get w-wh-at it s-s-st-and f-for." The now named Naruto responded to the question from the man with the bowler hat.

"Well, then Naruto-kun I'm Cinder Fall or in your case your queen the man in the bowler hat is Roman Torchwick the one with silver haired one is Mercury Black and the female is Emerald Sustrai and now welcome to the game." Cinder said as the screen faded to black yet her eyes glowed brighter.

 **~END~**

 **~Author's Notes~**

 **This is my first story and I don't have a beta so there is going to be to some-a lot of Grammar mistake.**

 **But forget that and leave some reviews I will appreciate it and if u could help me find out a cool meaning for Naruto it would help for next chapter, but if u could no flames plz**

 **Til the next time**

 **Ruto out**


End file.
